Say You'll Never Leave
by mrs-ben-mckenzie
Summary: Ryan and Marissa, Seth and Summer, Rated PG-13 for some sexual content. Will one afternoon change Ryan and Marissa's lives forever? Seth makes a choice he later regrets will he risk his relationship with the only girl he ever loved to try and fix it?
1. Everything starts at a party

* * *

A/N: The reason this chapter is so long is it's like two chapters combined into one. I also had to change a few details in this chapter so the details wouldn't contradict events that are going to happen later in the story. This chapter isn't in script form anymore because of certain details that had to be expanded on because of later chapter events, Happy Reading! 

Ryan was awaken by a knock at the door by Seth. Ryan tried to get out of bed to open the door and fell on the floor. Ryan got up and stumbled over to the door to let Seth in.

"Hey, Ryan" Seth said in an unusually chipper mood for it being so early.

"My head is throbbing" Ryan replied in a manner that told Seth he was not in a good mood.

"And a good morning to you too Ryan." Seth replied wishing he never come out to the pool house as obviously Ryan was in a bad mood. "W-Wait a minute you went out with Theresa last night, you obviously got drunk and now you have a hangover. What I don't understand, Ryan is how you got drunk when you told the Mom and the Dad that Theresa and you were "studying"" Seth emphasized with air quotes. It wasn't like this was out of character for Ryan, it was just so fun.

"And you know what you're so smart. How about you go get me some aspirin?" Ryan wanted Seth to just leave and get him the aspirin. He'd go get it if it weren't for the fact that he told Kirsten and Sandy that Theresa and him were just going to hang out. She was going to help him study for a Western Civ. test, of course he didn't know that involved doing shots whenever he got an answer wrong. He kinda liked "studying" with Theresa, he did stuff last night that Marissa never would have.

His thoughts of last night was interrupted by Seth's interjection "I've never gotten really drunk, Ryan".

"That's nice how about you get me some aspirin, before I kick you ass!" Ryan tried to sound threatening, but it was so hard when he was going through a hangover.

"You can't even kick someone's ass when you're sober, how do expect to do it when you not?" Seth thought there was no way that Ryan would do anything to him now but to be on the safe side he figured it would be advantageous to his health to do what Ryan said. Seth started towards the pool house door "I'm going now to got you your aspirin".

* * *

"So what do you want to do tonight, Coop?" Summer asked not really sure why because it didn't matter what Marissa wanted to do as long as it kept her entertained. "Coop, Coop are you listening to me?" Summer didn't like when people didn't listen to her. It was exactly like what her step-mom did to her. She would try and talk about her life but her step mom just blocked her out. 

"Sorry Sum, you say something?" Marissa looked up from rummaging in her closet. Marissa didn't want it to seem like she was ignoring her best friend. She tried so hard to pay attention to everything Summer said, but Summer could be sorta artificial and fake so sometimes it was just easier to act like she paying attention.

"You're still thinking about Chino aren't you?" Summer wasn't sure why she was asking Marissa this. It just seemed like a good question at the time. She didn't realize till after the words left her mouth that Marissa would probably mentioned Seth Cohen, and that was the last thing she wanted. Seth Cohen equaled pain to her. Pain she didn't want to remember. Pain she wanted to forget. He was just like any other guy, he used her until he got bored and then dumped her.

"Well, you're still thinking about Seth Cohen" Marissa snapper back. Marissa didn't realize the magnitude of this statement. She didn't understand the magnitude of Summer's pain. Summer had gotten good at putting on an act, acting fake so other people would like her.

"Don't remind me, Now what to want to do tonight?" The sooner she got off the subject of Seth Cohen, the happier she would be.

"I have to go to another stupid party at the Cohen's all because my mom wants to try and get back with Caleb" Marissa was only going in hopes of seeing Ryan. She missed the time she spent with him, he always seemed to make everything better

"I'd go but it would be a whole big horrible suffering thing" Summer never had a very big vocabulary but it got her point across.

"So, you'll go?" Marissa didn't mean for him to come out as a question. She knew that Summer would go with her because they've been friends for too long for her to desert her at a time like this. She had to get back with Ryan.

"I guess I could go with you, but what am I going to wear?" Summer made her way over to the Marissa closet "I want something hot and sexy, something that makes Cohen want me again" Summer never really knew why she and Seth Cohen had broken up, at times she didn't care, then again she wish she could be back in Seth's arms. She knew it would probably end the same way he would get bored and then break up with her. She couldn't help but remember how much of a perfect guy he was, he always made her laugh, always made her smile. But now whenever Summer thinks about Seth Cohen all she can think about was dark thought, dark painful thoughts no one knew. No one would ever know. Because that wasn't Summer Roberts, that was someone else.

* * *

"Hey Ryan, I just remembered this might not have been the best time to get a hangover" Seth really didn't just realize this but he just loved how easy it was to poke fun at Ryan, in a brotherly way. Right then Seth Cohen realized he was happy to have Ryan here, even if he was hung-over. 

"Yeah, Why's that" Ryan know what the answer would most likely be, there's a party tonight. When is there not a party? Marissa would probably be there and he didn't even know if he wanted Marissa anymore. Why was he even thinking about this now before he even knew the plans for tonight?

"Well, as you probably know or have figured out Ryan, There is a party tonight at Casa Cohen. No reason really but Marissa will be there tonight" Seth didn't know if he crossed the line. He knew that things had been weird between them lately

"I don't even know if I'm going to leave the pool house, I don't want to see Marissa" Ryan didn't tell Seth that the whole reason he didn't want to see Marissa again was he was again having feelings again for Theresa

* * *

Ryan finally felt good enough, well if you count not feeling like running to the bathroom and throwing up good, and Ryan thought that qualified as good enough to leave the pool house and see if he could find Marissa. 

"Hey" Ryan was later questioning why he even left. Marissa was there, and she was probably expecting him to be all happy and lovey, but he was just not into it tonight. Also the fact that he knew that Theresa was here somewhere as a caterer, how convenient. Ryan knew he would be happy when he saw Theresa was there, why did it feel like Marissa and him didn't have a connection anymore? Ryan didn't want to get to involved with Theresa, he had to find Marissa.

Ryan spotted Theresa cleaning up one of the tables. Theresa noticed Ryan looking at her and walked over to where Ryan and Marissa where standing

"I'm going on a break soon, maybe we could hang out. You maybe want to go get something to drink? Theresa asked, of course as a come-on. If he decided that everything was too much then there was always the pool house.

"No..Uh I'm fine but thanks Theresa" Theresa gave Ryan a kiss on the cheek before leaving to clean some of the other tables she noticed were dirty. Ryan knew Theresa was sending out signals of meet me in the pool house but he wasn't sure who he wanted. Sure Marissa was fun for him to hang out with, she didn't have the best body but she was really sweet. Now Theresa, he didn't know if he loved her or if he enjoyed the whole friends with benefit thing. He knew Marissa certainly wasn't going to have sex with him anytime soon, that he might as well go to Theresa for it. Why was he thinking about all this stuff now, this was party he was supposed to have fun. After Theresa was gone he decided to go find Marissa in the sea of people, but he a lot of time to start looking. Ryan later found her hanging out alone by the appetizers. She looked so alone, like she didn't even want to be there.

"So how have you been lately?" Ryan thought if he acted like nothing was wrong with him and Marissa that would fix everything. Why should that philosophy work now it never worked back in Chino.

"I'm doing good… I mean about as good as I can be right now" Ryan was surprised to see Marissa not crying or getting emotional, she was always so emotional.

"I'm sorry it just…"

"It's okay, I understand. I don't blame you for wanting to be part of Theresa life again"

"It's not like that"

Marissa wouldn't even look at him, she didn't want anything to do with Ryan anymore

"I've got to go find Theresa" Ryan knew he probably shouldn't tell this to his on again off again girlfriend but he was having strong feelings and they could not be avoided

"Yeah, cause I can just stay here"

* * *

"So how was tonight for you Seth?" Ryan asked knowing he would not get a positive response. 

"What would be the best word to describe it… ah yes awkward that would pretty much describe my whole evening" Ryan could always count on Seth for blowing things out of proportion.

"I can see why with the whole Summer/Anna problem you're having. Kinda having the same problem with Theresa/Marissa. Marissa seems to be taking our time apart rather well, I think. If you wanna talk about it I'm here for you buddy" Ryan didn't really know how that sounded, he really didn't plan what he was going to say. He was never really the comforting type, he was never around that.

"Thanks Ryan but actually I'm going to go into the house right now and wonder why I screwed up what I had with Summer"

* * *

"Hey Coop how was the party tonight with Ryan being there and everything?" Summer tried to be all sensitive but that wasn't her at least not to other people. To other people she was the bitchy black hearted brood but Marissa knew her differently. 

"I don't want to talk about it Summer that's what I have therapy for" Marissa wasn't sure why she didn't want to talk to Summer. Summer actually listened, she cared unlike her therapist.

"It went that well huh?" Usually when you didn't want to talk about something, it's because something bad happened, at least that was Summer's theory

"It hurt so much to see Ryan tonight because I still love him and I wish he still felt the same way" Marissa wasn't sure why she all of a sudden opened up. She knew she needed someone to talk to and Summer was there.

"Did you ever think maybe he still does? But whateve right? I mean there might be a chance for you guys he didn't pick Theresa. Coop we'll get through this together and eventually you'll find someone to take your mind off of Chino and I'll find someone to take my mind off of what's his name. Its cool."

"Seth Cohen?" Marissa thought Summer could be a little dense that she would actually forget someone's name. Marissa now noticed that Summer had been looking a little sad, depressed. "Summer, is something wrong?"

"Coop, I really don't want to forget about Cohen, I think I was," Summer paused and looked away "never mind it was stupid" Summer didn't want to share her emotions even with her best friend.

"Summer what, you think you were what?"

"I think… I think I was in love with him Coop, I thought we were happy together and then he broke up me, I was afraid I'd be hurt by him just like every other guy. I guess I was right, huh Coop?" Summer looked down at the floor and looked up to meet Marissa's eyes "I think he was the one that truly got me and I just let him walk out on my life, that's not like me to give up without a fight." Summer didn't know if she should stay with Marissa until she composed herself, or go after Seth. She didn't want to be hurt, not again.

"Where are you going Summer?"

"I'm going over to Cohen's, I'm not gonna lose him. I'm not going to let him walk away from me. I realized now he was the first guy to truly like me for me and he didn't care about getting laid be me and he didn't stare at my boobs all the time. He was the perfect guy, and I didn't see it" Summer hoped this was true and it just wasn't some fantasy she had made up.

* * *

"Hey Seth, I'm going to go see Theresa. I've got to sort a few things out. I'll be back in a few hours" Ryan normally wouldn't have told Seth his plans but he didn't want him to come out to the pool house and not find him. 

"Yeah, that's cool because I have plans with Captain Oats. Yeah maybe he can still have a chance with Princess Sparkle" It was then that Seth realized how pathetic he was, he was talking to Ryan about toy horses.

* * *

Theresa laid on Ryan's bed with Ryan beside her. Ryan was running his finger's through her wavy hair and it was just like it was back in Chino. 

"How about we go into the hot tub?" Ryan knew that in every movie he ever saw, a hot tub was the first step in getting what you want from any girl. It was totally a cliché.

"You know I don't a swimsuit, Ryan" Theresa knew where Ryan was going with this and gave him if-you-think-that-is-going-to-work-try-again type look.

"You really don't need one, but if you insist I'm sure one of Kristin's will fit you" Ryan smirked

"Okay" Theresa bite her lip, she had forgot how much fun she had with Ryan. To bad he didn't still live in Chino. She could see him more often, then again if he was in Chino he wouldn't have a pool and a hot tub in his backyard.

Ryan waited on his bed waiting for Theresa to come out of his bathroom. He couldn't help thinking how hot Theresa would look in a bikini. It didn't really matter to him though it wasn't like he never saw her body before.

"So what do you think?" Theresa came out of the bathroom, wearing a purple bikini top with stripes and beaded detail over the stripes. The bottoms were purple with strips and a belt that accentuated her waist. Her hair was tied up in a messy bun. Ryan was totally blown away, he was so used to seeing Marissa in a bikini that he forgot how good Theresa could look.

"Why aren't you saying anything, you hate it don't you?" Theresa was ready to run back into the bathroom and go home.

"It's very nice, y-you look very nice" Ryan stuttered. He tried to sound more then a blubbering idiot, but it was so hard.

"So we're ready to go out then?"

"Yeah" Ryan didn't know if he would be able to let Theresa leave when it was time for her to go.

They moved out of the pool house and out into the hot tub. It was really no different then being in the pool house as all they were doing is making-out.

"You want to move over to the pool?" Ryan wanted to stay this way forever.

"Well that depends Atwood, what's the point of moving if we're just going to continue making out?"

"More room" Ryan thought yeah that sounded like a believable excuse.

Ryan got out of the hot tub and made his way over to the pool. Theresa realized that he was serious about moving. Ryan made his way over to the deep end and dove in. He came to the surface and shook the excess water out of his blond locks of hair. Theresa seemed to have a more timely approach, dipping her foot in until she become accustomed to the temperature of the water.

"It's going to take you forever to get in at the rate you're going" Ryan shouted up at Theresa.

"Calm down, Atwood I'll get in when I'm good and ready" Theresa could be very stubborn when she wanted to be.

Ryan scooped up some water and attempted to throw it at Theresa .

"What are you doing, you're getting me all wet Ryan!"

"That's the point of the pool Theresa, that's why you're wearing that bikini."

Ryan put up with Theresa's "method" of getting into a pool for about ten minutes. Ryan then thought that her method was taking to long and when she dipped her foot in for the millionth time; he grabbed a hold of her foot and pulled Theresa in making her go under the water.

Theresa came up from under the water, gasping for air "What are you trying to do Ryan, kill me?"

"Now why would I do that, then I wouldn't have you to keep me company" Ryan tried to think up a good defense, but it was the best he could think up.

"Yeah real good come back Atwood" Theresa's response was met by a splash of water Ryan shot towards her. "What are you doing?"

"Don't you want to have fun?" Ryan questioned

"Yeah I do" Theresa had known that it was only a matter of time before they would be making out in the pool and this was the time. Ryan's lips met hers and it seemed like nothing else existed. To bad Marissa and Summer had to show up and ruin everything.

"I should never have come." Marissa yelled to Summer as she ran away.

"Wait Marissa, don't go" Summer thought she had everything figured out, but now things were just worse.

Ryan lifted Theresa out of the pool and then jumped out "I'm sorry Theresa this wasn't what I had planned, but I think now would be a good time for you to go. The pool house is unlocked and there are towels in the bathroom. I'm sorry."

Ryan ran after Marissa and by the time he caught up with her, he was gasping for air "Wait a minute, Marissa don't go"

Marissa face was stained with tears, she wiped the tears off her cheek "No! Don't tell me what to do, you obviously have moved on and I should to. I'm leaving now, so I guess this means goodbye Ryan."

"Just…" Ryan didn't know if he should continue, he never had a way with words and didn't want to make things worse "Never mind if you want to go then go"

Marissa wished she didn't get so emotional; it made her feel so vulnerable. "Don't you think you should get back to your date she might be worried about you"

Ryan didn't care he was going to say what he originally intended "It's just"

"What!" Marissa didn't know if she was more angry or more sad at the betrayal she felt.

"I don't" Ryan didn't know how to tell Marissa "I don't know if breaking up with you was the right thing. I still love you Marissa"

"Oh really, well I really don't care anymore about anything that you say. Why don't you just go back to Chino? I'm sure that'd make Theresa or whoever it is your hooking up with now very happy" Marissa only knew that she wanted to be back at her house, she wanted Summer there to talk her through it, she wanted to cry.

* * *

"So, how is Ryan this morning?" Seth always had a way of trying to make things right. If you acted like nothing was wrong, things would be good but look what that got him with Summer. 

"If you call Theresa wondering why I don't want to be with her now and Marissa wanting me to go back Chino good, then my evening was great" Ryan knew his evening went bad but saying it that way made it seem better even if it was sarcastic.

"I'm noticing a hint of sarcasm. Well back to your Theresa/Marissa dilemma yeah yeah I know what your talking about Captain Oats said having two ladies after him wasn't all it was cracked up to be either" How can you be mad if you get advice from a plastic horse. But obviously Ryan wasn't a fan of Captain's Oats advice "Sorry, just trying to lighten the moment"

"Now that you know how great my evening was, how was yours. You do anything after the party?" Ryan didn't know why he was asking Seth this. Seth never had a social life, even when he was dating Summer

"Summer was here, Yeah if you didn't know but Marissa and Summer are friends. They go everywhere together"

"I'm sorry I brought it up Seth, I guess I didn't notice she was here. I was a little preoccupied with keeping Marissa from leaving and everything is screwed up now"

"Could it also be that you were to busy wondering why you broke up with Marissa in the first place, I for one am now fine with the fact that Anna left, as I can still keep contact with her yet I have Summer to keep me company, or did anyways before I only had Captain Oats. This was supposed to be a uplifting speech but now I'm just sad"

"I'm glad to see things kinda worked out for you" What was Ryan supposed to say to Seth when he starts talking about Captain Oats.

Ryan got up to take his plate the sink, even though it wasn't dirty in the first place. Sometimes he needed a break from Seth, even if it was only for a few minutes.

"I'm sure everything will work out. You know Ryan everything happens for a reason" Seth knew that Ryan mostly likely wouldn't care about his motivational reasoning but it was worth a chance.

"Yeah can't wait to see the reason for this"

* * *

Marissa was at her dad's house, she was sitting in her bedroom laying on her bed crying with a box of tissues next to her bed and a pile of tissues on the floor, there was a knock at the door and her dad came in to tell her that Summer was there to visit.. 

"Hey Coop, I just thought I'd stop by and see how you were holding up" Summer tried her best at comforting Marissa. She knew she's had enough practice with all the problems Marissa has had in her life.

"I just want things to go back to normal" Summer had to strain to understand what Marissa was saying, because she was so worked up she keeping taking deep breaths in between each syllable.

"At the expense of sounding shallow, why do you care if Chino likes you, I mean Luke was a really great guy." Summer knew this probably wasn't what Marissa wanted to hear but it was the truth

"I thought him and I had a special connection, he made me feel special, different from Luke"

"I guess I never realized that just because he is from Chino doesn't mean he could be a great guy. Yeah he stole a car, burnt down a model home, and has an uncontrollable urge to punch people. Who wouldn't want a guy like that sounds like a great catch to me too" Summer knew that Marissa wouldn't appreciate her sarcasm but it had became her way of coping, if you don't care you won't get hurt.

"He is a really great guy if you get to know him Summer, which you never did"

"Last night you hated his guts, and now you're defending him? But sorry Coop I was trying to make you feel better. You know what why don't I take you shopping that'll get your mind off of Chino, Promise"

"Okay, I guess, It'll be better then hanging around here" Summer was so proud of herself, Marissa was already calming down and all it took was the mention of shopping.

Summer and Marissa left her house en route to South Coast Plaza, apparently Seth had the same idea.

* * *

"So this is your idea to make me feel better, shopping?" Ryan didn't go shopping in Chino but lately he had being hanging out with Seth and since Summer liked shopping, so did Seth. 

"Yeah, its rather minty don't you think" Seth always used the word minty when he couldn't come up with an adjective or something. He knew the meaning never fit the context he was using it in, then again how many people know what minty actually means.

"Do you even know what you said" Ryan tried hard to stifle a laugh, Seth tried so hard to sound cool he ended up so sounding stupid.

"No, Not really, but I sounded cool didn't I Ryan? Look Ryan its Summer don't look Ryan I mean you can look just don't look like you're looking"

"You done rambling Seth? I can't believe we choose the one place where Summer and Marissa would be" Ryan half-wonder if this was Seth's big plan he knew that Summer and Marissa only went to the mall

"I'm going to try and get her attention Ryan"

"No, really its cool" Ryan wished he was back in his pool house asleep on his bed. Marissa had made it very clear to him see wanted nothing to do with him anymore

"Hey Summer" Seth shouted half-assed not really sure if he wanted Summer's attention or not. Summer had made an attempt to get back together with him but he wasn't sure what her motivation was

"Cohen, it you"

"Ryan and me just wanted to get in some umm some Seth Ryan bonding time" Seth knew that sounded totally cheesy and gay but it was better then telling them they were at the mall because Ryan couldn't get over Marissa.

"Well Coop and I are here because there is another" Summer paused and looking around trying to think up an excuse "there's a party tonight pretty much there's a party tonight and Marissa needed something to wear to it. Right Coop?" Summer hit Marissa in the side, Summer knew this was a total lie but if Seth could lie why couldn't she.

"Yeah big party at Summer's tonight" The most minimal interaction she had the better, less time for her to get emotional.

Summer knew she would have to came up with a plan to get Ryan and Marissa alone together.

"You know what I just remembered it is Anna's birthday tomorrow" Summer mentally thought that Seth could blow this and the plan wouldn't work but it was worth a shot. Ryan and Marissa had to get back together.

"What no, no its not" Seth didn't get why Summer was making up imaginary problems. Then again he never really understood how Summer's mind worked.

"Yeah and Cohen promised to help me pick out comic books or whatever it is you two like, right Cohen?" Summer made a eye movement to Seth that he took as a signal to go along with her story.

"That's right, Summer, because I uh uh I should probably point out the comic books Anna already has" Seth thought it sounded believable and Summer's plan hopefully would work. At least they were be able to be alone now.

"So how long do you think they are going to be, Summer can shop for a long time." Ryan hoped if he asked very casual questions, there problems wouldn't even be brought into the conversation.

"God, Ryan why are you trying to act as if nothing happened, pretending isn't going to make anything better."

"I'm sorry Marissa, I'm just confused, I've never had a long term relationship back in Chino" Ryan was hoping that Marissa would see that he really did mean that and it just wasn't a lame excuse.

"Theresa?" Marissa didn't know how he could act like that they way he used to talk him and Theresa were a couple.

"That relationship never become that serious. It was always a friends type thing" Yeah because friends always have sex together, he thought better then to bring this up. "I just wanted to see if there was any spark there"

"Yeah, because that's just what I wanted to hear" Marissa could see how Ryan never had serious relationships he sucked at keeping the girl happy. "Tell Summer when she gets back I went home!"

Summer and Seth finally decided to go find Ryan and Marissa only to find Ryan alone

"Dude where did Marissa go?" Seth couldn't believe that Summer and him got Ryan and Marissa alone and she wasn't even there when they came back.

"Oh yeah Summer, I'm supposed to tell you that she went home. I blew it again, every time I try to make things better between us she pushes me away" Ryan didn't know what to do anymore maybe him and Marissa just weren't meant to be together.

"Oh yes I see yeah you might want to try and improve on that because my experience well more like fantasies with Summer I know to have a relationship the girl has to stay long enough for you to talk to her" Summer knew Seth was probably the only person that could come up with that solution using that logic.

"Cohen, you have fantasies about me" Summer was disgusted that Seth would have fantasies about herself. She wasn't some play thing that you could toy with. She was a living person with emotions and dreams"

"What what's wrong with that?"

"While you two talk abut his fantasies I'm going back to the pool house to think about the best way to make Marissa stay long enough for me to talk to her" Ryan couldn't help thinking how good he be if Marissa was there with him"

"Dude, wait what about Theresa?" Seth did not understand the mind of Ryan Atwood nor did he want to.

"Obviously Chino, doesn't know what he wants"

"So Summer, you wanna give me a ride home?"

"As long as you don't talk to me or touch me" Summer didn't know what she was being mean to Seth. Earlier she was crying to Marissa about how he was the perfect man, maybe it was her defense mechanism.

"You know what Summer I like it when your aggressive, its really hot, it turning me on"

"Cohen, Ew"

"What, what's wrong now" Seth questioned never really quite sure what he does to offend Summer

"Shut up Cohen"

"Shutting up now" he knew from past experiences that when Summer told you to do something you did it. It was like some power she possessed.

Seth and Summer arrived at the front of the Cohens' house and saw that the lights were off in the pool house except for a slight glow . Seth noticed that Ryan didn't take long get over his relationships. Ryan was no longer alone in the pool house.


	2. The morning after

Seth and Summer were sitting in the car of the Cohen's driveway wondering what to do next. 

"Now what are we supposed to do Cohen?" Summer knew that Seth could give good advice if he wanted to. He was smart, totally unlike all the other guys she's gone after.

"We Summer? You don't live here but I'll tell you what I'm gonna do Summer. I'm going to go in to my house and go to my bedroom and go to bed" Seth knew she wasn't going to accept No, as an answer, it was Summer's feisty nature.

"How can you sleep at a time like this?"

"I try not to get involved to much in Ryan's love life, too complicated."

"Exactly Cohen, it's complicated and that's why we have to do something" Summer could get very easily frustrated over the littlest thing. Everyone knew she had a very stubborn nature and if she wanted to make your life torture she would and she'd enjoy it too

"When did this become a "we" again need I go over my plan again, Summer?"

"Don't you get it Cohen, Chino is in the pool house with someone?" Summer normally would have spazzed out, but there was something about Cohen that she now found irresistable and adorable. Sometimes it was nice to see him a little dense, rather then a smart ass

"With a girl, I'm hoping" Seth wasn't quite sure if this statement was true, Ryan did have a whole other life before coming to Newport

"Yes with a girl, I bet its either Theresa or Marissa"

"There's always the option of it being a hooker" Seth know this could very well be an option. Ryan had let on many a times of the countless one-night stands he has had in Chino, maybe he was getting a little homesick

"Ew! Cohen"

"What…What it makes sense Ryan is obviously confused and he needed a no strings attached type of relationship for a few nights" Through the logic that is Seth Cohen, this solution made absolute sense

"How about we stop talking about your fantasies and get back on topic" Summer didn't like the fact that Seth always seemed to try and make bad situations funny.

"Whoa Summer just whoa, all my fantasies are as you know are about you and not some random hooker"

"Again Ew! Cohen"

"You know what Summer, I think Captain Oats is lonely and may need some company" Seth tried to be nice, but he couldn't also listen to her poor little sob story. She was always so dramatic, always a drama queen.

Seth attempted to open the car door only to find an arm fly across his chest. Summer didn't want Seth to go, she enjoyed his companionship. Seth turned to see Summer trying to get out of her seat to further prevent Seth from getting up. As he turned their eyes met and Seth saw a helpless unloved person he never saw before

"Cohen, please don't go" Summer hoped she didn't sound too vulnerable, she has had experiences with what happens when she appears vulnerable to guys. Painful memories she wanted to forget. Painful memories she didn't want to remember

* * *

Summer eventually got home and crawled into her canopy bed. She remembered how she had begged her dad to get her the "pink, princess bed". She told her father that if she really was his little princess then she needed a princess bed. She wished her problems were still as simple as that, but they weren't they weren't complicated and complex. She wanted to go back to the time in high school when the most she had to worry about was what lip gloss she was going to wear. She tossed and turned all night wondering how early she could call Coop and for her to be up. She decided at 9:00 that she had waited long enough and that if Coop wasn't up she should be. 

"Hello" Summer noticed Marissa sounded quite happy considering what has happened to her in the past couple days

"Coop?"

"Oh Summer, its you" Marissa hoped that she didn't sound too disappointed, she wouldn't want to lose Summer as her friend and confidente

"Don't sound too excited to hear from me. Anyways this might sound odd, but where did you go last night after you left the mall"

"I went to Ryan's"

"Oh, Really" Summer thought this was too easy, maybe her problems weren't that complicated. She didn't even try and lie about it

"Yeah I overreacted at the mall; I wanted to work things out with Ryan"

"Oh my gosh Coop, that's great!" Summer didn't think she had to tell Marissa this, she could have known by how her voice rose

"I know I'm glad Ryan is so understanding, I guess I never realized how much he does mean to me"

"We should do something to celebrate, Oh my gosh we should go shopping" Summer was hoping that Marissa could understand her, when she got excited she tended to ramble

"Summer is that the only thing you ever do?" Marissa rolled her eyes even though Summer couldn't see her face. Marissa loved Summer, she was a good party buddy; and a shopping buddy but she was still a good friend and had helped Marissa through some tough times. Marissa's thoughts were interrupted by Summer's voice at the other end of the phone

"Well we could always go to the science museum or Cohen told me there was a new movie playing at the IMAX theater" Summer tried to sound serious, but she ended up sounding ditzy instead.

"Yeah, we better stick to shopping"

* * *

Ryan and Seth were playing videos games on the living room floor. It's was like a common bond they shared. 

"Hey Ryan, you know how this ninjas are fighting?"

"Yeah, does this have a point?"

"Yeah, Yeah it does are you and Marissa?" Seth had an interesting way to bring up questions. A way no one could understand what he was saying. It was fun.

"What?" Ryan most of the time didn't understand the points Seth tries to make. He speaks a different language like emo geek or something.

"That didn't come out the way I hoped, Are you and Marissa still fighting you know like the ninjas" Seth thought Ryan would understand better if he did some karate moves. Seth doesn't realize for the most part that most of the stuff that comes out of his mouth doesn't make a lot of sense and hand motions aren't going to help

"No, actually we're good"

"Would she have been by chance here, I mean the pool house, last night?" Yeah that didn't sound obvious

"Yeah, she was, how'd you know?"

"Well…Yeah…um…I got nothing so I'm just gonna tell you the truth. Summer brought me home last night and we kinda noticed you weren't alone in the pool house"

"Well Marissa stopped by and we had a long talk. I decided my life was here now not in Chino" At least that's the argument he used to convince himself he wanted to be with Marissa

"Knowing you two there probably wasn't to much talking going on" Seth nudged Ryan. He knew even though Ryan hasn't been in Newport long when Marissa and him are together, there's never a lot of talking going on

"You know what you're really smart for figuring that out. Tell Kirsten and Sandy I went to see Marissa"

Ryan was about to leave the house, when the phone rang. Normally he would just let Seth get the phone, but this was different. Summer's number had shown up on the caller ID and instead of letting Seth get the phone he reached for the receiver instead and beat Seth to it

"Hello"

All Ryan could hear all he could focus on was the sound of Summer crying, hysterically in the background

"Summer's what's wrong!"


	3. Drive

"Summer! What's wrong?" Ryan yelled into the phone. Why wasn't Summer talking anymore. Terrible thoughts to enter his mind, what if they were being robbed and now Summer now longer has the phone in her hand, what if they were in a terrible wreck and Summer couldn't talk anymore. 

"Ryan, I didn't know who to call" Summer tone was much different then that of her usual rich girl condescending attitude. Her tone was one of helplessness, worry.

"Calm down Summer, now tell me what's wrong"

"It's Coop, we were driving to the mall and all of a sudden Coop, she passed out, now the car's in a ditch and Coop won't wake up!" God she hoped Ryan understood her, she was talking so fast she wasn't even sure what she had said

"You need to calm down Summer, now tell me did you call 9-1-1?"

"Yeah, they said they were on their way"

"I need you to tell me where you are."

"I don't know some road on the way to the mall" Summer know where she was she had driven this road a million times before on her way to the mall, she just couldn't remember her head was spinning with everything that happened. It all happened so fast.

"Okay then Summer, I need you to listen to me, when the ambulance gets there you need to go with them and when you get to the hospital wait in the lobby for me and Seth, Okay Summer?" Since he never really had caring parents he took care of himself and now he wanted to take care of Summer

"Ohh, okay but Coop I need to be with her at the hospital!" Summer shouted she knew it wasn't Ryan's fault; she was just so mad that she didn't drive. Then maybe the two of them would be at the mall right now, and none of this would have happened

"The doctors will be there, she'll be taken care. Don't worry Summer. Now Summer I'm going to hang up the phone now so Seth and me can get to the hospital"

"Oh okay, well hurry then" Summer didn't know what it was about Ryan, she just felt better after talking to him, like everything was going to work out. She was sure she would have had the same reaction had Seth answered the phone. She couldn't possibly have feeling for Ryan

* * *

"Why was Summer calling?" he knew she never called, if she wanted to talk she just would come over. He didn't know if he wanted to know the reason, he wanted to live in his disillusioned world just a little longer; anyways it was Newport bad stuff didn't happen. 

"We've got to get to the hospital" Ryan yelled as he went out to the pool house to grab his black hooded sweatshirt that he had thrown on his bed last night. He put each arm into the sleeves until his wife-beater was almost nearly covered

Ryan and Seth left the pool house and went into the Cohen's house. Ryan grabbed the keys sitting on the island in the kitchen. Kirsten and Sandy told them that the Range Rover was off-limits after Seth took it to an "IMAX" movie and the Range Rover got vandalized. Then again they might not get caught, he liked those odds and figured he would risk it because Marissa was hurt and Summer was worried and that was worth it to him.

"Okay Ryan clue me in why are we going to the hospital?" Seth know inevitable it was because of Summer's phone call and he didn't dare tell Ryan this but he was so happy that Summer called because that meant she probably wasn't hurt in what ever had happen in their car

"There was an accident, something is wrong with Marissa. She passed out behind the wheel, she won't wake up" Ryan's voice was angry but not angry like he wanted to kill someone, angry like he wished he would been with Marissa instead of at home playing video games with Seth. God he hope nothing was wrong with her, she was the first person that made him feel good about himself. He was a different Ryan then he was in Chino because of her.

"Well, it could be worse" Seth wasn't very good at comforting; before Ryan came to Newport he didn't have much social interaction he never needed the skill. He was trying though, and his trying also seemed to make things worse.

"Oh yeah, How's that?" Ryan had learned that Seth had screwed up logic, it never made sense to anymore but him. He wanted to kill Seth for suggesting, "things could be worse"

"Well…Well Oliver could have killed Marissa when he had the chance, but he didn't"

"God, Seth is that supposed to make me feel better "your girlfriend could have been killed by a raving lunatic but she wasn't"?" Ryan stopped talking as he is sensing his voice cracking, and if he started to cry over Marissa that would be so un-Chino like.

"Sorry, Its just I I know I know how I would feel if anything happen to Summer or even to Anna"

"Seth, I don't want her to die, I don't think I could handle her almost dying again"

"Dude, she not going to die, yeah what happened in TJ was intentional and I'm sure she feels really bad for putting you through that. She almost died once and she came back to you Ryan, she'll come back to you again" Seth hoped he didn't sound like an ass- an unsympathetic ass- but it was what he felt.

"How do you know that? You can't promise me that!" Obviously Ryan was choosing to see him as an unsympathetic ass. He couldn't help but wonder if he would see Ryan as an unsympathetic ass if they were there because of Summer

"Summer did everything right, she called 9-1-1, got an ambulance that would take them to the hospital, and then called the house to tell you. How about we hold off on planning that funereal until we talk to the doctors?" Seth figured since Ryan already saw him as an unsympathetic ass that he should tell him that

"I don't care about the doctors, I'll feel better when I'm sitting next to her hospital bed"

Seth and Ryan approached the automatic door and turned off their cell-phone as you aren't allowed to have them in the building. As they approached, they notice a lone female standing in the lobby standing looking around as if she is waiting for someone. As she turned her back they knew it must be Summer waiting for them, standing in a mini-skirt and low tank-top. They walked up to Summer, and immediately noticed that her eyes were puffy, swollen, bloodshot, and blackened. She quickly wiped a tear off of her right cheek with the palm of her hand

"I must look a mess, Cohen. Don't look at me"

"No, No I think you look beautiful, Summer" Seth reached a hand up and ran a hand then her black hair, and caught the scent of her shampoo and noticed the softness of her hair. Seth was going into a fantasy world where it was just him and Summer and nothing else. Everything was perfect, of course it was all just a dream, a fantasy really and Seth was brought back to reality by Summer

"I am so happy to see you! I'm glad that you're here and I'm not alone" Summer originally only planned on hugging Seth but she got caught up in the moment and hugged Ryan too. She then realized that he didn't seem like a hugging type person. She didn't want to offend him especially since he was so nice on the phone. "I don't know what I would do with out you Cohen, you too Chino" Summer didn't actually mean to say Chino, she didn't start using nicknames until the person was close to her and she trusted them. Summer figured on a subconscious level Ryan had become close to her just by hanging out with Seth, because Ryan was basically Seth's only friend. "Just knowing you are here, makes me feel better, comforted" Summer finally smiled for the first time since the accident.

"Well, I would do anything for you Summer" Seth didn't want to kill the sweet mood with his sarcasm; he was smart enough to know when to keep his jokes to himself. He was laughing on the inside. Really. Not about the hospital but about what he could have said to Summer

"Me, too" Ryan hadn't know Summer for as long as Seth did, but if Seth cared for as much as he did then she was worth it

"Yeah, I know why you feel better having us here, It's because I'm awesome isn't it Summer?"

Maybe Seth didn't always know when to bite his tongue, but his witty banter seemed to make Summer happy and if it made Summer happy, he'd do anything to see her smile

"Your so full of yourself, Cohen" Summer didn't realize she was laughing until she realized her mouth was no longer closed and abruptly closed her mouth.

"See, See I made you laugh, Summer"

"So, Summer did the doctors tell you anything yet?"

"No, Not yet. They said that information was limited to just family members at the moment. Can you believe that they didn't believe me when I told them I was Coop's sister?"

"Yeah, Shocking" Seth didn't know what to say to that comment, but if Summer was Marissa's sister she probably have blonde hair, that'd be hot.

After about two hours of an agonizing, silent wait Ryan, Seth, Summer looked over to see the ER doors swing open, the guy that emerged whom they assumed to be a doctor, which would have been a safe assumption seeing as well he looked like a doctor

"Are you the friends of" the doctor paused until he found the right patient sheet "Marissa Cooper?"

"Yes, Yes we are, What can you tell us Doctor?"

"Marissa seems to be doing fine, she's stabilized as far as now. She is not awake yet but we are confident it is nothing serious"

"Thank, God did you hear that Cohen, Chino?" This time she didn't think would be as bad since Ryan already knew that that's what Summer called him. This time he looked very uncomfortable. uneasy.

"You don't mind if I call you Chino, do you? I'm kinda big on nicknames if you didn't already noticed"

"She is, it means she likes you" Seth nodded at least Seth hoped it was because Summer liked him because if she was doing it because she was angry, well then she could very easily be angrier then Ryan

"Shut up Cohen, I'm trying to talk to Ryan" Summer actually got a kick out of intimidating Seth, only because she found it entertaining. She also knew that the only way to get stuff out of people was to be forceful

"Its fine Summer, really that's not why I feel a little uneasy" Did he just admit he was uncomfortable, Ryan instantly knew Seth was going to ask why because he always need to know everything

"Oh okay then Ryan" Summer was just now getting comfortable around Ryan and didn't want to blow it. Summer knew she hated it when people asked her about her step-mom and was sure Ryan didn't want to talk about his life in Chino.

"Hey Ryan, one has to wonder why hospitals make Ryan Atwood uncomfortable, but Julie Cooper does not, yes one must wonder" Seth quipped

"I don't know, maybe later Seth"

"Yeah, maybe back at the po-"

"I was in and out of hospitals a lot back in Chino growing up, first it was my father, then when he got arrested, it was my mom's boyfriend AJ. I'd be in hospitals days at a time while they made sure there was no internal bleeding or anything from all of the punches thrown at me. I was always surprised at how fast the bruises and cuts healed. That's why I was always hanging out with Trey, he wasn't much better, still abusive but at least he didn't land me in the hospital. The night I was with Trey, when I got arrested for stealing that car, I was only with him because I needed to get out of the house. I was afraid that AJ would kill me that night; he was so drunk and pissed. I never wanted to steal that car"

What followed was that of silence, Seth and Summer didn't know much about Ryan's life before Newport and they never really asked. Neither of them wanted to talk, what do you say to someone who just told you he got beat up and was in a hospital all the time. Summer finally got up the nerve to say something

"Oh my god I guess I never realized how bad your life in Chino was, Chino" Summer felt so stupid, she was making the attempt to rectify everything and then she goes and calls him Chino again "I guess I'm just used to calling you Chino. If you don't want me to call you Chino anymore I could call you Ryan or do what I do with Cohen and call you by your last name Atwood?"

"You're very sweet Summer but you calling me Chino doesn't bother me" Ryan could see why Seth would have liked her for such a long time. Once you actually spend time with her, she could be bubbly, emotional, and if he didn't already have a girlfriend, he would venture to say cute but Marissa would have killed him.

"Are you sure, because I am a little slow and can't always tell when people are being serious and when they aren't"

"Summer, really its okay, you don't have to worry about me. You should be worrying about Marissa's, she's the one in the hospital" Ryan let a laugh slip out, he didn't want Summer to think that he was making fun of her. That was another reason Seth must like Summer, she could make you laugh and most of the time it was unintentional.

Summer composes herself and Seth handed her a tissue. Summer took the white Kleenex and dabbed at her puffy red eyes, rubbing the smeared black eyeliner/mascara combination off her face

"It's okay Summer, really its kinda cute you're so worried about Ryan especially since I'm your boyfriend " Ryan noticed the chemistry between Seth and Summer and wondered why it took so long for them to hook up. The way Seth rubbed Summer's back, the way he ran his finger through her hair and made a shoo noise telling her that everything will be okay. He never noticed that type of chemistry with Seth and Anna. Ryan also noticed that Seth didn't treat Summer the way the other guys did at school, she wasn't an object that you could win and she wasn't just a sex toy like all the other guys at school think. Too bad there weren't more Seth Cohen's in the world

"Thanks Cohen, you're really sweet" Summer looked up into his eyes and then put her head into his chest

"You're so sweet Summer"

"Now that everything is calmed down how about we ask the nurse if we can see Marissa now" Ryan wanted to sit by her bedside and hold her hand all night long

"That sounds like a very good idea" Seth lips started to curl up in a small grin "Chino"

"Hey, I told Summer she could call me that not you" Ryan reached over and playfully punched Seth in the arm

"Oh really?"

"Really"

"Guys, come on" Summer grabbed Seth and Ryan by the sleeves of their shirt until they got the idea that they were supposed to move with her

"So where did the boys go today, Kirsten?" Sandy questioned his wife

"I don't know probably out with Summer and Marissa"

"Yeah you're probably right" Sandy kisses his wife on the forehead on his way over to the sink "Since we're home alone you want to do something exciting?"

"Yeah I would like that" Kirsten walks over to Sandy who is leaning against the sink. She brushed up against him and Sandy moved his hands over to Kirsten neck. They started to make-out moving around the kitchen area

"You know what, we can do whatever we want and we don't even have to do it in the bedroom" Kirsten managed to say between kisses "But uh shouldn't we make sure the boys just aren't hanging out in the pool house?"

"Good point, we probably should"

Sandy and Kirsten walked out to the pool house holding hands while talking about what they could to do during the day. As Sandy and Kirsten approach they noticed a yellow note on the door

Went to the hospital, be back later.

Love, Seth and Ryan

"Oh god!"

"What is it Sandy?"

"The kids are at the hospital"


	4. The hospital

Sandy and Kirsten rushed out of the house only to find the Range Rover no longer parked in the driveway. 

"They took the car, They took the car after we specifically told them they couldn't after they got it vandalized at that IMAX movie. I don't believe they went to that IMAX movie." Kirsten didn't know why she was getting so angry about something that was in the past. Her son and Ryan were at the hospital and she didn't know why

"How about we wait and yell at the kids later, Honey they only took the car to go to the hospital. You can see the good in that can't you?"

"Yeah, until they do something stupid and get the car ruined, again"

"There they are" Sandy pointed to Ryan, Summer, and Seth who were off congregating in a little corner of the lobby

Kirsten ran up to the teenagers almost as if the hospital was on fire or something "What's wrong? Why are you kids at the hospital?"

"It's okay Mrs. Cohen, there was a minor accident, but it's going to be okay" Summer stated quite bluntly, Summer seemed to be back to her normal self now that the doctor told her that Marissa was going to be better

"Minor accident?" Kirsten didn't believe her, you don't go to the hospital's emergency for a minor accident. If it was such a minor accident the kids wouldn't have been there the whole afternoon

"Coop feel asleep behind the wheel and she wouldn't wake up" Summer told Mrs. Cohen like she was giving an actual diagnosis, although that wouldn't happen she knew she wasn't smart enough to be a doctor

"Oh my god" Kirsten put her hand to her mouth almost as a reflex

"Its okay, really Mrs. Cohen, the doctor said Coop was going to be just fine"

"See the kids say she is going to be just fine" Sandy never really got emotional, and especially if he was trying to make Kirsten feel better

"We were going to see if we're allowed to visit her if you want to come Sandy" Ryan thought it would be a nice gesture seeing as they drove the whole way there and probably wouldn't go up on there own

"That's okay, just come home when you done Seth, Ryan" Sandy looked at each of them and tried to figure out if they had something up their sleeve for when they left the hospital.

"Dude, now we can't go to that party were we get high of off cocaine and have sex with random hookers" Seth turned to Ryan and playfully punched in the arm, he tried his best to sound so disappointed.

Sandy looked at both Ryan and Seth shocked that Seth would even suggest something like that, and even if that was their plan he would have rather not have heard about it

"Kidding, Dad, Kidding" Seth didn't understand why his dad didn't get his sense of humor.

"You better be" Sandy didn't always know when Seth was kidding and when he was being serious. He didn't understand Seth most of the time

Sandy and Kirsten left the hospital, and said goodbye to the kids. Seth, Ryan, and Summer were left standing in the lobby wondering what they were going to do next. They all decided that Ryan should ask the receptionist what room Marissa was in, so that they could go up to visit her

"I'm here to see Marissa Cooper" Ryan told the receptionist as he waited for the results

As the receptionist typed the name into the computer, Ryan drummed his fingers on the countertop waiting for an answer

"Marissa Cooper, 3rd Floor, Room 347, visiting hours are until 6:00" The receptionist didn't sound really happy, maybe she was having a bad day. She probably just got tired of answering the same questions day in and out. Seth turned his wrist to look at the time

"It's 4:30 now, that gives us an hour and a half"

"We better go then" Summer grabbed Seth's arm and Ryan followed not wanting to have Summer try and beat him up like she did all the time with Seth

Summer eventually gets Seth and Ryan to follow her over to the elevator and they waited until the elevator arrived at their floor. As the elevator makes a dinging noise the door opened and they were surprised to see Luke step out

"Hey Buddy" Seth said trying to sound as if he really cared. He was never really to people because of the way he was treated, no Seth would only be sarcastic

"How is she?" Ryan asked Luke hoping Luke would actually be cordial

"She wasn't awake when I left, then again maybe she knew I was there and just didn't want to talk to me" Luke said almost feeling bad, he wished that he never cheated on Marissa with Holly and that he still had her

"I'll tell you if anything happens" Ryan walk to the elevator, and turned around "or if she says anything" Ryan tried to contain himself but all he wanted to do was beat the living hell out of Luke. What was Luke thinking showing up at the hospital, Luke didn't care about Marissa anymore or at least not in the same way he did or he wouldn't have cheated on her

"Come on Chino, we have to see Coop, Vamanos" Summer yanked on Seth's sleeve and he stumbled into the elevator and Ryan followed suite

As the elevator door opened they started down the long hallway reading the numbers on the door 341, 343, 345, until they came upon room 347 and entered the doorway. Ryan didn't think they had the right room at first there was so many machines the girl was hooked up too. Seemed a lot for what happened to Marissa, she had just passed out. As he walked closer to her bed he noticed her blond hair, how pale her sweet angelic face was. Ryan grabbed a chair from the corner and sat it next to her hospital bed and picked up her hand.

Ryan stroked Marissa's blond hair out of her face "Marissa, you look so helpless and like you're in so much pain"

"Aww, Chino this is so sweet, you actually have emotions other then punching people" Summer thought a lot of things were cute like kittens and puppies. Summer hoped he didn't think it was a come on or something

"That's very good observation Summer. Here's a new observation one that involves us leaving and letting Ryan and Marissa alone"

"Cohen, We just got here, I want to stay with Coop" Summer said going back to her whiny rich girl attitude

"Come on Summer, I'll buy something in the gift shop"

"Gift Shop? Ew!"

* * *

Ryan began to talk, he didn't know if Marissa could hear him subconsciously somehow 

"Marissa can you hear me, well even if you can't hear me I feel better just sitting by your bed" Ryan then noticed a slight squeeze to his hand

"You can hear me can't you Marissa, wake up Marissa please wake up." As Ryan stared at Marissa's face he noticed a slight twitch, he wanted to believe she was going to wake up but it could have just been a muscle spasm from the medication the doctors had her on

Marissa lips part just barely as the words "Ryan" leave her lips

"I'm here, Marissa, I'm here" Ryan didn't even noticed that he had been rubbing Marissa's hand

"Has anyone else been to see me?" Ryan wondered if something happened to her throat when she wrecked the car as it seemed like it was very hard to talk, painful almost

"Seth and Summer are down in the gift shop and" Ryan paused "and Luke was here earlier"

"Why was he here?"

"He was probably worried about you" Ryan didn't exactly know Luke's motivation for coming to the hospital, but he had to tell Marissa something

"Yeah, right because he was really worried about me down in TJ"

"It's okay Marissa. Don't worry about Luke right now" Ryan got up from his kiss and leaned over the hospital bed and gave Marissa a soft kiss on her lips and then on her forehead "Are you in a lot of pain?"

"Not really, maybe once the pain medication wears off" Marissa thought she was in pain now so the pain she was going to experience soon would probably be unbearable

"Do you know what happened, the doctors haven't told us much?"

"This wasn't self-inflicted like in TJ, if that's what you think Ryan"

"No, No its okay Marissa, I don't think that at all" Ryan hoped that she knew how much he cared about her. He didn't even know how much he cared for her until he got the phone call today telling him Marissa was hurt, his life without Marissa flashed before his eyes. He didn't want to go through his life without her now

"All I remember is Summer and I were driving to the mall and I felt lightheaded and then I woke up and I was in the hospital" Marissa didn't know if the doctor had told Ryan more or if she even remember that little bit correctly

"It's okay, I'm not going anywhere, I not going to leave you"


	5. There is such a thing as bad news

Ryan and Marissa's moment were interrupted by a knock on the door. 

"Hey can we come in?" Seth yelled through the doorway.

"Sure, why not come in" Ryan yelled sounding half-disappointed he didn't get to spend more time along with Marissa. Seth and Summer walk through the doorway to find Ryan holding Marissa hand and Marissa half-asleep. The only sound they could hear was the beeping of the different machines

"So how are you feeling Coop?" Summer asked.

"I'm in a little pain now, it's a headache type thing, what ever medication they gave me is wearing off" Marissa tried to sound cheery but she was in more pain then she wanted to let on.

"Hey Coop, look what Cohen bought me" Summer said surprisingly happy about her gift shop purchase, in her hand she clutched a stuffed baby blue elephant.

"Yeah, it amazing she actually found something she liked" Seth commented, wondering if Summer really liked the elephant or liked it because he bought it for her. He later thought she liked it because it was cute and believing the latter would give him a big ego

"Yeah Sum, I thought you hated gift shop merchandise" said Marissa agreeing with Seth, both of them knowing that Summer would like anything if it was expensive.

"Yeah Coop, but it is so cute" Summer wanted to be thought of something other then shallow, being thought of as sensitive and romantic- even if it was just her friends- would be nice for a change.

"I agree you are cute" Seth commented knowing that she was talking about the elephant and not herself. Seth and Summer start making out in the middle of the hospital room.

Summer pulls away suddenly and starts poking Seth in the stomach as she talks "I was talking about the elephant Cohen"

"Okay, I'm in a lot of pain now" remarked Marissa, sometimes she couldn't stand how mushy there were, it sometimes really was nauseating.

"I get the hint Coop, sorrrryyy" said Summer in her normal sarcastic tone. So much for her being thought of as sweet romantic girl

"Well you know that's what I'd like to be doing right now" Ryan looked down at Marissa's fair face and dreamed about what they were going to do after she got out of the hospital, he know Seth and Summer were there but all he saw was Marissa.

"Why can't we?" remarked Marissa as she pulled Ryan's hand so he was closer to her so she could kiss him.

"Marissa we should wait till you get out of here, you might hurt yourself" Ryan found it hard to pull away from Marissa sweet embrace.

"That's very sweet, your thinking about me Ryan but I'm only here because I passed out, It not like I'm gonna die" Marissa didn't see why he was so worried about her health, it was just a little kiss

"Don't even joke about that Marissa" Ryan said as his voice cracked, he didn't want to imagine his new life without Marissa

"I'm sorry it was a bad joke" Marissa never got how Seth could make the worst moment funny and not have people get all touchy. Must be a gift

"Marissa I want to stay like this forever, you know, you and me together" Ryan said thinking he was being rather romantic

"Really, because I would kinda like to get out of this hospital bed" Marissa said trying not to laugh as she found herself rather funny this time.

"Yeah, you're really funny Marissa" said Ryan sarcastically not wanting Marissa to think she was actually funnier then him.

"Really?" Marissa's response is interrupted by a soft kiss on her lips.

"I don't know what I would do without you" Ryan couldn't stop staring at Marissa, he couldn't believe this was his life now. He was dating the prettiest girl in school and here she was lying in hospital bed, not sure what would happen to her but still strong

Marissa tapped Ryan on the nose as she talks "Well you know what, you're not going to have to worry about that, you'll never have to worry about that" and for a while they just stared into each other's eyes. Until yet another romantic moment was interrupted

"Okay so you guys can get all mushy but Cohen and me can't make-out, what gives Coop?" Summer snapped thinking unfair this was that just because Marissa was in a hospital bed she got to make exceptions to her own rules.

"I'm sorry Sum" Marissa feels bad that she has been preoccupied she hadn't really been listening to Summer, she actually really didn't know what Summer just said.

"You know what Summer, I was just thinking" Seth interrupted.

"What's that Cohen" snapped Summer not wanting to sound to interested, the whole reason she got Seth was her whole hard to get technique and couldn't stop now.

"Where did the mystery in our relationship go huh?" questioned Seth, he actually didn't care about the answer to this question, but he was sure it would get a response out of Summer.

"What are you talking about Cohen" Summer replied puzzled by his on the spot question, but that was Seth and see know that, he was very random.

"You know Marissa and Ryan have mystery in their relationship, Ryan being from Chino, the fighting, the brooding and everything it keeps there relationship interesting, how come we don't have that Summer" Seth asked even though Ryan and Marissa were convinced he only wanted to hear himself talk.

"Don't be stupid Cohen, we have mystery" Summer stated matter-of-factly enjoying the fact that she knew something Cohen did not.

"Then what is it Summer?" puzzled more then Summer was and he was the one who asked the question.

Summer walked over to Seth and put her arms around his waist and whispers in his ear '"Yeah Cohen it is the mystery of "When is Seth Cohen going to laid again?" because if he keeps rambling about pointless topics about mystery he's not."

"Ohhh.. Ohhh…That is not even funny don't even joke about that but then again you being feisty Summer is really turning me on" Seth said not uncomfortably that Marissa is in the room- seeing as he already discussed his whole sexual life, or what he called a sex life with Ryan

"Let me tell you Seth I am very happy and proud of you" Ryan says unabashed. Marissa started to laugh under her breath and Ryan wondered what is so funny. "What he goes from Summer not even knowing who he is, to getting laid by Summer every night" Ryan explained trying to redeem himself, he didn't want Marissa to see himself as some pervert who talked about his sex life to, Marissa might not give it up then. Marissa has to know that this is what Seth and him talk about.

Summer realized what Ryan probably thinks of her and quickly corrected him "What, you told Chino, you were getting laid by me every night?" Summer finished and walkd over to Seth and punched him in the arm.

"Ow, that hurt but Summer.." Seth tried to redeem himself by thinking of some witty comment but found that once Summer is mad at him, that is no use in talking to her.

"It'll hurt even worse if I have Chino beat you up" Summer retorted knowing it was nothing but a empty threat

"Its okay Seth, I am still very happy for you" Ryan tries to console him letting him know that at least one person is happy for him.

The nurse knocked on the door and walked over to Marissa's bed "Excuse me, I need to talk to Ms. Cooper about her test results, If you three will leave the room momentarily"

"I'll be right outside the door way and I'll be back" Ryan finds it hard to leave Marissa's bedside and kisses her on the forehead "I love you" he whispers in her ear.

"I love you too" Ryan gets up from his chair and follows Seth and Summer

"I don't know if you remember the test that were done on you when you arrived at the hospital" the nurse began.

"You did tests on me?" Marissa was worried now did they make a mistake before and there was something wrong?

The nurse started to explain "Well you were on some medication so I didn't think you would remember"

"Okay" replied Marissa in a barely audible tone not wanting to hear the news the nurse had to say but not wanting to prolong the news

The nurse started and her voice cracked "So the tests results came back and the results are worse then we originally thought"


	6. The news is out

A/N: Sorry this chapter is slow but the background is needed for events that are taking place later in the story, so please bear with me. I do not understand different type of drugs or anything, so I just made one up. I also do not know if there is any drugs like the one in my story produced but for the sake of my story- I made one.

* * *

"As I said we got your test results back Ms. Cooper" The nurse stated while holding a clipboard with Marissa results typed on them 

Marissa didn't knew if she was more nervous to hear what the doctors had to tell her or what was going to happen to her

"Uh Huh" Marissa choked out as she wiped a tear off of her cheek with the palm of her hand. Marissa wasn't sure why she was already crying when she didn't even know if the test results were bad yet

"The doctors found a drug called tricohmoxilcailn in your system"

"Well I know I've had a little trouble with drugs but it..."

The nurse cut Marissa off before she could finish her sentence "Ms. Cooper the doctor does not think that you would deliberately take this drug"

"How'd it get into my system then?" Marissa was confused if she didn't take it how'd it get into her body, her and Summer hadn't been to very many parties lately because Ryan didn't like them going to random parties where bad things could happen

"The doctors only know one thing so far, the drug has to be in a liquid or it won't dissolve correctly and it therefore wouldn't have a effect on you"

"I still don't understand, so it got into my system from something I drank?"

"It would help the doctors if you could tell me where you have been for the past 24 hours" The nurse had her pencil poised to write down all the events that Marissa could remember

"Last night I went to a party at my boyfriends house"

"Was this a wild party with kids your age, with a lot of drinking and such?" The nurse asked without looking up as she was busy writing down what Marissa just said

"No, it was a party his" Marissa paused she just always called them Mr. and Mrs. Cohen, she never thought about referring to them as his parents "parents were having"

"You do anything after that or the next morning?" The nurse said still not looking up from her clipboard for fear she might miss writing something down that Marissa said

"After the party I went to the mall with my best friend Summer, and then I went back to my boyfriend's house. This morning Summer and me had gone out for breakfast and then we were going to go to the mall except I'm here now"

"Uh huh, Now Marissa were you always with someone wherever we were, because you had to get the drug sometime"

"Yeah, I think so. Except at the restaurant I went to the bathroom but Summer told me she'd stay at the table"

"Thank you Ms. Cooper, I will be right back. I'm going to go get your friends to ask them some questions, you might have forgotten a few details or something"

* * *

The nurse exited the room and Marissa was left alone, she didn't noticed how white hospitals were until then. Funny the stuff you notice when you should be worrying about the drug in your system. The nurse returned a few minutes later followed by Seth, Summer, and Ryan. Seth, Summer, and Ryan all went and stood by Marissa bed 

"So how are you feeling Coop?"

"I'm feeling good right now, a little dazed and light-headed still"

"So did they figure out what happened?" Ryan asked while staring into Marissa eyes

"Yeah some drug called tricohmoxilcailn but that's all they know, the nurse wants to ask you and Summer some questions"

"What, I'm not important enough to get asked "questions"" Seth started to ramble incoherent things that made no sense "I get it "questions" is code for Summer and Ryan, you're having an affair aren't you? Summer and we aren't even married yet!"

"I don't understand how your mind works Seth, nor do I understand why Summer likes you so much. I do understand the concept of you shouting up and letting the nurse talk"

"Fine then Marissa keep living in your fantasy world and don't see what is right in front of you" Seth snapped in his normal sarcastic tone

"Summer's right you should really talk less"

The nurse maked a few more notes before turning to talk to Summer and Ryan

The nurse points a well-manicured index finger at Summer "I take it you would be Summer"

"There'd be me" Summer said coming off rather bubbly

"Last name?"

"Roberts"

"Okay now which one of you is Ms Cooper's boyfriend?'

"That'd be me" Ryan said as he raised his hand in the air as if he was in school waiting for a teacher to call on him

"Name?"

"Ryan Atwood" Ryan hoped the nurse didn't connect him to the Ryan Atwood that was always in out of the hospital. He was getting all worried and she might not have even worked at the Chino Hill's Hospital a few years ago.

The nurse finished writing the newly collected information on her clipboard and proceeded with her questioning

"Okay, since Ms. Cooper said she was with you first, I'll start with Mr. Atwood"

"Would you mind just calling me Ryan" He really didn't like people using Atwood because it made it sound like he still connected to his family back in Chino. He didn't want to be reminded about the horrible stuff that was done to him, especially when he was depressed enough not knowing what was going to happen with Marissa

"Okay" the nurse stop and emphasized his name because she didn't understand the reason behind it "Ryan, Now when was the last time you had seen Ms. Cooper?"

"Umm, I think it was last night at my poolhouse" He knew that it was last night, how could he forget last night? Marissa was so good last night and being so petite served her well. Ryan was busy relieving last night's events until he was brought back to reality by the nurse's voice

"Okay then you hadn't seen Ms. Cooper until she was brought into the hospital. Now Ms. Roberts, is that okay or would you prefer to be called Summer?"

"Actually, Summer likes to be called Princess Sparkle" Seth snapped

"Cohen, Shut up, Ms. Roberts is fine, it makes me seem important or something"

"Now you were in the car with Ms. Cooper when she wrecked her car, correct?"

"Yeah we just finished eating breakfast at the Crab Shack- see I had the biggest craving for waffles and syrup because I really like waffles" Summer said trailing off at the end

Seth interrupted again "But you don't like waffles"

"Cohen, you interrupted my story, beside I wasn't talking to you now shut up and let me continue my story"

"No, I am just not letting you go on lying that you like waffles, when you don't"

"Excuse me, but I need Ms. Roberts version of what happened this morning"

"Just a minute, Nurse" He forgot that that they were here for Marissa and suddenly became very self-absorbed in his "problem"

Marissa forgot how nervous she was before Seth, Summer, and Ryan all came and tries to stifle a laugh. Marissa looked over at Ryan and saw he was trying to do the same. It was just so funny how wrapped up Seth gets into "problems" which aren't actually problems he just blows things out of proportion

"What, I just want to know if Summer is having an affair, is that the whole reason for the lying about the waffles"

"I'll talk to you at home Cohen" Summer twisted her body so that she was back facing the nurse

Seth turned Summer back around to face him because he wasn't satisfied with Summer's answer's so far

"Just leave me alone while I talk to the nurse, maybe you could even wait out in the hallway"

Summer turned back to the nurse hoping Seth wouldn't have more questions, he could be so embarrassing, no wonder she avoided him for so long.

"Sorry I think Seth has ADD or something"

"No I don't"

"Whatever Cohen, Okay well Coop and me were at the Crab Shack and Marissa went to bathroom and I stayed at the table"

"See there must be a mistake, I was never alone" Marissa said confident that the whole results were just a big mistake

" Ohhh! You know what Coop there was a time when I did leave the table. When you went to the bathroom this other hot guy came over to the table and started flirting with me and asked if I would go over to his table so he could give me his number"

"Summer!"

"How was I supposed to know someone might drug you with trichmo-whatever-xcin"

"I'll let the doctor's know the new information and will be back to check on you in a little bit Ms. Cooper" The nurse turned on her heels and shuffled out of Marissa's room

Seth still wasn't satisfied with Summer's answer and was still dwelling on the subject "Summer, how come you seem to be having an affair with every hot guy but we do absolutely nothing together?"

"Cohen you are so hot" Summer walked over to where Seth was standing and whispered in his ear "and extremely sexy and when we get home I plan on showing you how hot and sexy I think you are" Summer used her hand to brush her hair off of her face and continued whispering sweet nothings in his ear "if you know what I mean"

Seth's knee's started to go weak and his voice started cracking "Ahhh... I'm sold" Seth grabbed Summer's hand and started to drag her "Lets go" Seth suddenly saw that Marissa was staring at him and stops in his tracks "Don't worry Marissa, I meant after we're done visiting you"

A/N: So nothing really happened in that chapter, but things will be built on and it will become very interesting in the next few chapters so keep reading. Reviews are always appreciated and they make my day.


	7. Summer and ninjas are a good combination

Chapter 8  
  
A/N: This Chapter is a little short but the next chapter should be longer  
  
Also thanks to anyone that has reviewed my story. I love getting reviews they seriously make my day I know that sounds really dumb but my story isn't  
  
"The best treatment option is to have you go on a 24 hour liquid diet to try and flush the tricomoxilaciln out of your system. Now even after this 24 hour period the drug might not be completely be out of your system. You'll still have blackouts as long as the drug is your body, that's why this drug is so bad" the nurse explained  
  
"What am I supposed to do when I need to drive somewhere or go somewhere and I have to worry about blacking out behind the wheel?" Marissa asked waiting for an answer from the nurse  
  
"It'll be fine, Ms. Cooper, it'll just take a while. I'll check back on you later" The nurse turns on her heels and takes this little tiny steps until she is out of the room  
  
"It's okay Marissa, I'll drive you wherever you need to go and take you wherever you need you to be. Everything is going be okay. You have to trust me." Marissa liked how Ryan could be so caring, he lead like a double or life or something. This brooding bad-boy from Chino side and then this sensitive, caring side.  
  
"I trust you" Marissa always found it hard to trust people, everyone around her has always been fake. She didn't trust Ryan for a long time until he proved that he could be trusted after the whole Oliver ordeal  
  
"I'm going to cry, Coop! This is my fault if I didn't leave the table you wouldn't be here" Summer said in a voice that sounded like it sounded to a little girl, she sounded so helpless  
  
"Sum, you didn't even know if that is when it happened, they don't even know what happened." Marissa was staring down at her hands and they IV that was in the top of her hand. If she looked up she wasn't sure if she could look Summer in the eye and say that. Marissa didn't wanted to talk to start talking in depth about it "I'm going to take a nap, you'll be here when I wake up, right Ryan?"  
  
"Of course" Ryan lifted Marissa's hand to his mouth and slowly kissed it her hand several times.  
  
"Well look at the bright side, all four of us are together" Seth always knew how to ruin a mood. Ryan would have thrown something at Seth but there wasn't anything close enough and he wasn't about to let go of Marissa hand  
  
""We're in a hospital, Cohen"  
  
"Which reminds me, Summer, when we get home can you put on that candy stripper uniform or or that Wonder Woman costume. You still have that right?  
  
"Super perv!"  
  
"You could always wear nothing"  
  
"Cohen, you are such a geek" Summer paused as she started to say something but in a much quieter tone. She didn't look up at Seth she just continued to look at her fingers "You can be really sweet"  
  
"I don't think wanting to see you naked is sweet, Summer"  
  
"You're such a dumbass, Cohen. You can't tell me you would even be in this hospital if it wasn't for Ryan and me. Marissa never even talked to you for like forever until Chino here showed up and they couldn't keep their hands off of each other. If it not Chino, then I would guess because you know close I am to Coop"  
  
"Well, I didn't want Marissa to think I hated her, I mean she is Ryan's girlfriend"  
  
:"That's so cute Cohen" Summer said as she poked him in the chest like he was the Pillsbury doughboy as that was missing was the little "Wahoo" that he did  
  
Summer leaned in closer to Seth and gently kissed his bottom lip. Summer pulled away and Seth pulled her closer in as they shared in a long passionate kiss.  
  
"Sorry, to interrupt your public make-out fest Seth but if you and Summer want to go back to the your house, you can. I'm going to stay with Marissa for a while"  
  
"Ok, man call me if you need me"  
  
"I will" Ryan's attention is quickly diverted back to Marissa. Ryan can't help but thinking how beautiful and angelic she looks lying there and wishes they were back home  
  
Seth and Summer arrive at the Cohen's house, they both sit on they couch in the living room, neither saying a word. Summer is tapping her fingers on her legs and Seth was twiddling his thumbs.  
  
"Hey, Cohen can you teach me how to play that pirate game, you and Chino are always playing?"  
  
"Their ninjas"  
  
"Whatever, can you?" Summer questioned him. Seth didn't knew what to say Summer wanted to learn how to play video games, he thought the only thing she was interested was well herself  
  
"The game systems out in the pool house and it may be locked. Don't you think Ryan deserves his privacy?" Seth could he be so dense sometimes that he didn't even know what Summer was talking about most of the time  
  
"You know you really are a dumbass, Cohen" Summer let out a let school girl laugh, Summer get up off of the couch and moved closer to Seth, that she was practically on his lap. "But you are a really sexy dumbass"  
  
Summer could be really weird with her comments, Seth never knew if he should take Summer's comments about him as compliments or insults "I'm going to take that as a compliment?"  
  
"If you can't decide on what to do, I guess we will just have to go out to the pool house" Summer leaned into Seth and whispered in his ear "Alone"  
  
It usually took a while for Seth to realize when Summer was coming on to him. Except of course after the fashion show he knew immediately that she was coming on to Ryan. Then again it was Ryan and not him and Summer was really drunk. Seth then thought about getting Summer really drunk but then decided against it  
  
"You actually remembered what I said at the hospital, Summer. I really didn't think I would get another chance after the whole Valentines" fiasco. Please tell me you still have that candy stripper uniform or that Wonder Woman costume, because then my fantasy would be complete" Seth couldn't help but be turned on by the thought of Summer in those outfits  
  
"I'm sure you will be very happy" Summer got up from the couch to go out the pool house and stopped to whispered in Cohen's ear again to turn him on farther "meet me in the pool house"  
  
After Summer left to go to the pool house, Seth got up from the couch and ran to his room  
  
Seth began talking to himself down the hallway until he got to his room where he started to talk to Captain Oats "How could you be so stupid Seth to not have bought protection. I mean its not like you thought you were going to get another chance. Summer practically told you SUCKED SO BAD! I wonder what Captain Oat would do if this happened with Princess Sparkle and him. I better figure something out quick because I am so not ready to be daddy Cohen yet. Being desirable is so hard. 


	8. The Poolhouse

A/N: The majority of the chapter is Seth/Summer (its seems like they make out a lot but I think that that would be totally normal for two hormonal teenagers) but that's what came to me when I was writing. If you are a Ryan/Marissa fan kept checking for the next chapter.  
  
Seth's room looks like a hurricane just went through it. All of his dressers drawers were overturned on his bed with their contents scattered on the floor. Seth is still talking to himself and Captain Oats, where ever he was in the room  
  
"I have to have something maybe for those one-night stands, what am I talking about I don't have one-night stands. The way Ryan talked he certainly did back in Chino, but Ryan didn't live in Chino anymore. Ryan could have become less, less sexual because he knew Ryan hadn't fucked Marissa yet." Then Seth had an idea, which happened a lot but he felt confident and hoped it worked "but maybe Ryan bought some protection for when he would get lucky, where there's a will there's a way I guess" Seth jumped over the piles of comics, Death Cab and Bright Eyes cds and t-shirts that were now laying in heaps on his floor until he made it out of his room and started out to the pool house.  
  
Summer was already sitting on Ryan's bed wearing her Wonder Woman costume, posed like a girl in a pin-up calendar, she didn't know why she was trying so hard to impress Seth it didn't take much "Finally you're here Cohen" Summer swung her legs so that they were hanging off the edge of the bed until her feet touched the floor and walked over to Seth lightly kissing his neck.  
  
"As turned on as I am right now, you have to stop Summer" Seth was feeling weak in knees and didn't want Summer to stop, he wanted her to never stop thus the curse of being responsible.  
  
"Stop? Why Cohen I even put on the Wonder Woman costume for you" Summer had a twinge of disappointment in her voice no boy had ever turned down a night with Summer Roberts  
  
"I see that Summer, and you don't know how happy I am right now. But you remember the last time we we did this whole whole thing, you kinda told me I sucked" Seth knew he shouldn't be nervous talking to Summer about sex, I mean she has seem him naked and that didn't bother him.  
  
"No, I didn't"  
  
Seth looked at Summer, as he knew this was a complete lie. Seth had this innocent puppy look and it was impossible to lie to him.   
  
"Okay, maybe a little" Summer put a her thumb and index fingers and put them together to emphasize how little she told Seth that he sucked.  
  
"Well, I didn't buy anymore protection because I figured you're the only one for me Summer and I wouldn't be getting lucky anytime soon"  
  
Summer looked at Seth, that was one of the nicest thing a guy had said to her and his main goal wasn't even getting into her pants. Then again she didn't mind fucking Seth Cohen because he truly loved her.  
  
"What about Chino, even though Marissa and him haven't had sex yet do you think maybe he has some condoms somewhere in his pool house. Because according to Marissa he's been around the block a few times" Summer said with a little smirk right before she put her hands on his face and starting to give Seth a long passionate kiss.  
  
Seth pulled out of Summer's grasp and put Summer hands on her lap "Exactly what I was thinking, you want to help me look?"  
  
Summer didn't know if she wanted to stop making out with Seth long enough for them to look for phantom condoms that might not even exist   
  
"Come to think of it, do you think Chino's would fit you? They might be to big" Summer never was very funny  
  
"Way to boost my self-esteem Summer. You want to help me look or just make fun of me?"  
  
"Would it help your wounded ego, if I told you your much more sexier then Chino could ever hope to be?"  
  
"Yeah, that could help a little. I might need a little more convincing" Seth put his hands around Summer's neck and started to ran his fingers through Summer's straight black hair as they feel back on the bed. He could feel Summer's tongue in his mouth and wished that they had already found the condoms.  
  
Summer broke a way long enough to get a breath and wasn't really kissing Seth anymore. She was there but she wasn't  
  
"What's wrong" Seth looked at her with eyes full of questions. A minute ago she was passionate and romantic, now she would even look at him.  
  
"If were going to have" Summer paused "sex again. I really think we should like for the condoms before this goes to far and we regret it" Summer could be dumb but she wasn't ready to have a family with Seth, not yet that is  
  
"Okay so where should we start looking?" Seth scratched an itch on his head and waited for Summer's answer  
  
"Not so fast Cohen, I have to wear this Wonder Woman costume then you're putting on this Superman costume before I even think about getting off this bed" Summer would make a good business person, she could be stubborn when she wanted to, persuasive when she wanted to, and she knew where to hit them where it hurts. With Seth it's the refusal of sex, those tactics were what always get Summer what she wanted. Because Summer knew there wasn't a line of girls waiting outside his door to fuck him.  
  
"You've have a Superman costume" Seth looked at Summer with disbelief, he thought she didn't even know who Superman was until she meet him.  
  
"I've always liked Superman and he'll be even sexier if you were Superman, Cohen" She knew she would get what she wanted.  
  
Seth took the costume from Summer and shuffled his feet trying to delay the time it took to get to the bathroom. After a few minutes Seth, emerged from the pool house bathroom in a red spandex Superman suit  
  
As soon as Summer saw Seth get out of the bathroom she leapt off of the bed only to have Seth head for the bed and ignore her completely. There was no one Seth was going to be grumpy just because she made him but on a Superman costume, then again she could always try and make him feel better  
  
"You're a sexy Superman Cohen, too bad you don't have Superhuman powers"  
  
"I don't think I have to remind you Summer, like you'd forget or something, but the sooner we found out if Ryan has some Trojan's or something stashed around her we can live out my fantasy"  
  
Summer quickly thought of the options she had and had one condition "No Vulcan nerve pinches this time. I had a bruise on my neck for days"  
  
"You didn't like the massage?" Seth paused for a second thinking what Summer would like other then a massage "well's how this" Seth start to nibble on her ear and kiss her neck as he mouth moved down  
  
"Much better, Cohen" Summer and Seth went back to making out, because obviously that's the only thing they do together. Summer started to lean back on the bed, Seth followed her lead their lips never leaving each other. As Summer took a breath she tried to take off the jacket to her Juicy sweat suit but it was taking to long so she went back to kissing Seth while trying to take the jacket off. After she was able to accomplish that with one hand, she put her hands around his neck and pulled up on his shirt and then Seth suddenly stopped  
  
"What about the…"  
  
"Whatever Cohen, forget about the condoms. Just shut up and kiss me"  
  
After a few hours after pleasure Summer turned on her side, and propped herself up by using her elbow. There was an uncomfortable silence in the room neither of them wanted to be the first one to say something  
  
"Hey Summer" Seth could believe how much of a dork he really was, he just had unprotected sex with his girlfriend and the first thing out of his mouth was hey Summer.  
  
"What Cohen?" Summer liked how Seth tried to make situations less heavy, and uncomfortable even if he didn't know it. His innocence was one of the things she found sexy about Seth  
  
"Do you think we made another mistake and should have waited? We said we were going to take things slow, I mean its not like we didn't know what it was like or something"  
  
"You really want to know what I think, I thought we made a huge mistake having the fish sex. But Cohen we had unprotected sex, how much more of a mistake could we have made?"  
  
"Uhh Uhh you getting pregnant maybe"  
  
"Yeah, you've got a point there Cohen. But lets not focus on the worse possible situation, it'll just make things worse" Summer was able to keep her cool and keep focus even in situations she should be more nervous, from all the years off living with her step-mom.  
  
"I've got to talk to Ryan" Seth got up from under the sheets and started heading for the door  
  
"I've got to talk to Coop" She followed Seth's lead and was almost at the door until Seth stopped her  
  
"Wait a minute Summer, don't you think it would be a good idea to change out of this costumes, or at least what we still have on?"  
  
"Good idea, Cohen. You're so smart Cohen, that's why I like you" Seth didn't know if Summer was dumb at times or if she just complimented him to make him feel good about himself  
  
"Thank you, Summer. I think, was that a compliment?"  
  
Summer let out a little high pitched laugh and put her arm around Seth's waist "Let's just go get changed, then we can talk on the way to the hospital." The magnitude of their decision had not hit either of them yet, they were after all two hormonal teenagers. 


	9. A Lesson Worth Learning

Seth and Summer quickly change and leave for the Range Rover. They both wanted to get to the hospital as soon as possible. Summer fell running down the driveway landing on her knee.  
  
"I knew wearing high-heels was a bad idea, I can't move my leg Cohen"  
  
"I'm sure it just a scrape, if you want I'll carry you down to the car" Seth picked Summer up and it looked like that of a scene of a husband carrying his wife across the threshold. Seth got down to the car and shifted Summer's weight to his other arm, so he could open the door and set Summer down on the seat cushion. Seth got into the drivers side and buckle his seat belt as they pulled out of the driveway, Summer lashed out.  
  
"Oh my god, Cohen. I'm going to be sick. Seriously I'm gonna faint.  
  
Seth reached his hand over and patted Summer's left leg "No, No Summer it'll be okay, you went a drink of water or something?"  
  
Even though she knew Seth was trying to be nice and make her feel better, it wasn't working. When she started feeling a rage blackout she want with it "Yeah, because water's really going to keep me from getting pregnant?"  
  
"I can see that everything I say, you're just going to get mad. I'll just be quite for the duration of the trip"  
  
After an awkward 15 minutes of silence, the Range Rover pulled into the hospital parking lot, Seth couldn't help but thinking that they couldn't be here any sooner. He hated when Summer was mad at him even when he was just trying to help  
  
Seth and Summer walked up to the entrance of the hospital and entered the hotel lobby. Summer rushed over to the elevator while Seth followed closely behind her. She repeatedly pressed the up button with her perfectly manicured nails, hoping it would make the elevator come faster. When the elevator finally arrived Summer dragged Seth in with her, when they arrived on the right floor she couldn't wait until she was in Marissa's room. Summer didn't even bother knocking when she was outside the door and just barged in. Obviously Summer interrupted something because she saw Ryan holding Marissa arm, repeatedly kissing it.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Ryan thought they better have a damn good reason for barging in like that, he likes Seth and Summer but he was enjoying his time alone with Marissa even if it she couldn't do much  
  
"I really need to talk to you Ryan"  
  
"I thought you guys were hanging out back at the house" Ryan didn't know what to make out of all this, they had just left a few hours ago surely they weren't bored already  
  
"Obviously not because I am here" Seth pointed at his feet where he was standing "needing to talk to you"  
  
"O-Okay"   
  
"I really need to talk to Coop, Chino. Do you mind?"  
  
"She just fell asleep"  
  
"I don't care, wake her up!" Summer was practically screaming at Ryan for him doing nothing. Ryan was trying to ignore Summer and not have to face her wrath it worked for Seth, most of the time  
  
Summer saw that Ryan wasn't about ready to make things easy and just leave with Seth so she could be alone with Marissa. Summer then resorted to physical contact to get what she wanted and slap Ryan as hard as she could on his arm.  
  
"Chino, wake her up!" Summer squealed at Ryan, Summer couldn't not be scary even when she was trying contrary to what Seth had told him.  
  
"Well if that didn't wake her up, I don't think she is going to"  
  
"Who's here, Ryan?"  
  
"Oh my god Coop, I have to talk to you!" Summer wished she could just drag Marissa out of the room like she normal did, since obviously Seth and Ryan weren't going to leave, but she couldn't because Marissa was in a hospital and it was all her fault  
  
"Summer?"  
  
"And as I previously mention I have to talk to you Ryan"  
  
"Seth? What are you guys doing here?"  
  
"That's what I came to tell you Coop"  
  
Marissa and Ryan both stared at them wondering which one of them would start talking first. Ryan figured this must be very important because Seth was not going to spend time in a hospital with Summer when he could be alone with her.  
  
"Ryan, you know how you told Summer and me we could leave?"  
  
"Yeah, so?" That didn't seem like big news or another, unless there was more. That didn't even make sense for them to come to the hospital to tell them that, then again Seth's logic was much more different then logical in a normal sense  
  
"Did Summer and you? I thought you guys were waiting, holding off, taking your time. That is if that is even what you are talking about."  
  
Summer knew she talked very fast, more off a mumble rambling on and on when she was nervous, basically she talked how Seth talked normally. Summer was so nervous and wished she could find a tear in the space time continuum to go back a few hours  
  
"I asked Cohen to teach me that ninja game Chino and him are always playing and then Cohen was like its out in the poolhouse"  
  
"I think I now know where this going and I really don't like it"  
  
"Don't care Chino, I'm trying to explain my crisis to Coop here not you"  
  
Seth made a little motion of pointing at Ryan and mouthing "she means you too"  
  
As Summer continued to ramble, Seth just stood there. He didn't want to get into another fight with Summer, at least not in hospital  
  
"And Cohen and me, we started fooling around"  
  
Seth couldn't take it anymore, he didn't care if Summer got mad at him but he was going to say his two cents worth  
  
"And I found out I have absolutely no protection because Summer told me I sucked!"  
  
Ryan knew nothing good could come out of saying something negative about Summer, it could only lead to them fighting-but then again they did that a lot  
  
"Not my fault Cohen!"  
  
"Well it won't be my fault when you're pregnant and you're now Mommy Robert"  
  
Marissa figured that Seth and Summer had to tell them a problem they had involving their sex life but she didn't think it was that they had unprotected sex.  
  
"You didn't Summer!"  
  
"Let's focus on what happened in MY poolhouse"  
  
Seth didn't want to respond to Ryan's comment, he was to caught up in his own problems  
  
"And And then we tried to find if you had any protection, like hidden away in your pool house Ryan"  
  
"I didn't have any condoms in the pool house because I wanted a relationship based on more then just sex. I didn't want to have the same lifestyle I had back in Chino. I figured I could buy some if I actually needed them"  
  
"You better get some condoms before I get out of this hospital, because that's the first thing we're going to do when I get out of this hospital bed"  
  
Ryan leaned his head over Marissa bed and gave her a quick kiss on her lips and then started going down her neck until Marissa squealed apparently her neck was ticklish   
  
"I really hate to interrupt this hallmark moment, I really do but let's focus on Summer and mine's problem" Summer wasn't sure if Seth realized how self-centered he was, but he really was a good guy so it evened out  
  
Ryan obviously had blocked Seth out because he was paying no attention to Seth and had his attention still focused on Marissa   
  
"Not in the pool house though, maybe in Seth's room. On his bed, floor maybe" Ryan let out a little grin and waited for a reaction from Seth  
  
"What it was only on your bed"   
  
"and the floor" Summer obviously didn't knew how to keep quite, she was just making the situation worse  
  
"Just get some Lysol and everything will be fine Chino" Summer had interesting solutions for making situations better  
  
Ryan was ready to kick Seth's ass, did he not realize how dumb Summer and Seth sounded and wanted to just start screaming at Seth for his stupidity and immaturity  
  
"You had sex in my bed!"  
  
"Well if you look at it that way, but it could be worse"  
  
Marissa wasn't very smart most of the time but she was smart enough she was to young to have a kid.  
  
"You guys having sex is one thing, I'm happy for you, but unprotected sex Summer? I know you can be dumb sometimes but this was really dumb Summer"  
  
Summer wasn't as nervous as she was when they had first came in and was able to keep her calm to talk   
  
"It's okay Cohen and me decided after we stopped by the hospital, he was going to drive me to the drug store to get a pregnancy test, so I'll have it when I'm able to do it"  
  
"Good, because if you guys get married or something because of a baby Seth or baby Summer, I'm so not ready to be an uncle" 


	10. Memories Of Chino

A/N: I had to change the party scene in Chapter 1, so the details wouldn't contradict events that take place in this chapter. If you didn't already know I formatted the first 6 chapters (but all of them will be done in about a week, but don't want people that were reading this to wait any longer for chapter 10). I expanded on a lot, once I formatted all the chapters, they became double in length. The bottom line I am getting at is Marissa never met Theresa at the party or ever for that matter, up until this chapter she has only heard what Ryan has told her. Now that we got all this confusion out of the way on to Chapter 10. Please not that my story doesn't follow the show's storyline or anything; I've just referenced certain events.   
  
Seth and Summer left the room, Ryan was left alone in the hospital room alone with Marissa, quite like before Seth and Summer had burst in with their monumental news. Ryan is busy staring into Marissa eyes and his lips turn into a slight smile, because he thinking how much he loves Marissa  
  
"So what do you think is going to happen to Seth and Summer?" Ryan said not sure what he and Marissa would do if they had unprotected sex and she became pregnant  
  
"I don't know, I hope they didn't just ruin their life"  
  
"Yeah, because Seth has enough trouble taking care of himself" Ryan noticed that Seth must be rubbing off on him as he was making a joke over something that was serious. At least it lighten the moment  
  
"Summer's not as dumb as she appears, she'll figure something out" Marissa didn't want to think about how her life will change if her best friend was pregnant "Do you mind pressing that button over there, I need the nurse to come with my dose of pain medicine"  
  
Ryan got up from the chair he was sitting in and leaned over Marissa's bed pausing for a second and then the moment faded "Sure, is it the red one?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
The nurse came in to see why Marissa's call button went off, and then left the room after she is told to go get some pain medication. The nurse is gone for a few minutes and returns with a white glove on her hand holding a syringe upright in the air and lies it horizontally   
  
"Now Marissa before I give you this medicine, I need to ask you a few questions" the nurse said in what she hoped was a calming voice  
  
"I told you everything, Summer told you everything" Marissa said in a high pitched voice, getting scared that they needed to ask more questions because there was something worse in her body. She felt better having Ryan at her side holding her hand, she knew that he would help her get through anything   
  
"You were subdued at the time, you might have forgotten something important"   
  
"Okay"  
  
"Now you and Summer both said that there were no customers around your table, nothing suspicious, right?"  
  
"Not anyone that we noticed"   
  
"Now Ms. Roberts didn't mention anything about a waitress or a waiter, now they would have had access to your order"  
  
Marissa is a little confused as to where there whole questioning thing is going and is starting to get worked up "Why would the waitress care about getting the drug in my system, they wouldn't even know me"  
  
"Now calm down Marissa, if you get worked up your going to forget this and you'lll have to go through this again" Ryan said as he traced her arm with his index finger making little circles up her arm  
  
"You're right, I'm better now"  
  
"I need you to tell me about the waitress you had, so someone can go there and question her" The nurse calming voice was no longer present and was replaced by a serious tone. The nurse pulled a pencil out of her bun and was waiting for Marissa to begin talking  
  
"Don't you think that's getting ahead of yourself, I mean you don't even know if she even had anything to do with it"   
  
"Don't you want to find out what happened?" The nurse was about to leave, she didn't think Marissa was up for this right now when Marissa suddenly started talking  
  
"I guess so, okay you wanted a description of the waitress, I remember she had brownish, blackish hair kinda wavy, prominent eyes. She had a nametag but I don't remember what her name was, maybe she didn't have a nametag I can't remember." Marissa was interrupted by Ryan sudden revelation  
  
"This may seem a little far-fetched, but what is there to lose. The description just, I mean I'm sure a lot of girls have those characteristics but" Ryan reaches into his back pocket and pulls out his wallet and flips to a picture "is this her?"  
  
"Yeah, that's her. Why would you have a picture of her, do you know her?" Marissa is starting to get defensive "Is that Theresa?"  
  
"Yeah, That's Theresa. I was going to introduce you to her but you left the party before I got the chance. I was hoping you would come back to the pool house because she stayed awhile after the party ended. It's probably not even the same girl just two people that look alike"  
  
Marissa started to cry and her voice started to quake, her boyfriend had just told her that he had spent time with his ex-girlfriend, alone. "So Theresa was the girl that was in the pool with you. I thought she was just some random girl you had hooked up with after the party" Marissa took a couple of deep breaths and wiped her eyes and cheeks  
  
"It's not like that Marissa, it happened fast. I don't even have feelings for here anymore  
  
Marissa was still crying and Ryan's last comment made her even more angry, it was like he didn't care. "Anymore! You told me you never had feeling for her. What else have you told me that has been a lie?" Marissa got it, it was all just a façade, a persona he put on of sensitivity out of pity probably now she wasn't even sure if she knew Ryan. Marissa then thought she was reading to much into Ryan's comment, it was just a comment he wouldn't deliberately say something that would hurt her, he was just trying to help.  
  
Ryan took a deep breath and stares deep into her blue eyes, Ryan could get lost in those eyes, they were hypnotizing. Ryan took another deep breath and took a hold of Marissa hand as she let go of his hand when she was spazing out "Nothing, look don't do this Marissa. You're just over-reacting. That was all in the past, I love you Marissa, I want to be with you. I will do whatever it takes to find out what happened to you. When you get out of the hospital, I'll make it up to you  
  
"P-P-Promise?"  
  
"Promise" Ryan got up from his chair and give Marissa a long romantic kiss and when he let go he brushed the hair of Marissa face and what would have been a really romantic moment was interrupted by the nurse  
  
"Now that we have a possible suspect, we can get someone to go question this Theresa"  
  
A/N: So I didn't plan on Marissa and Ryan having a little quarrel in the hospital (its what come to me) but it all worked out, for now. Chapter 11 will be coming soon so keep checking! 


	11. The Crab Shack

Chapter 11-  
  
A/N: I don't know if people actually read these but for those who do, read on. I took babygrrl21 advice from their review. I first was going to work Oliver in but then babygrrl21 mentioned Theresa and I thought it sounded like a good idea. I should be getting more time to write so expect quicker updates!!! I'm sorry if my story line isn't how the hospital/police would handle a situation like Marissa but hey that's why it's called fiction. One last thing everyone is probably waiting for Marissa to get out of the hospital soon but don't worry there will be more interaction between Ryan/Marissa. Now on to the next chapter, enjoy!!!!  
  
The nurse enters the hospital room  
  
"So as I was saying about how we now have a lead. I was just on the phone with the police department, we've been keeping them informed of your condition once the hospital decided what happened to you probably wasn't a random act. I guess what I'm trying to get to is that the police think it'd be best, that is if you're comfortable with it, if you could go question Theresa, Ryan. Knowing that you have a history with the suspect she might be willing to open up to you more then a police officer."   
  
"I don't like the idea of leaving Marissa but I guess if it helps Marissa get out of here, I'll do it"  
  
Marissa looked up into Ryan's blue eyes and forgot what she was going to say  
  
"I'll be fine by myself, just do what they say Ryan"  
  
"One last thing before I leave, the police have given the ok for you Ryan to tape your conversation with Theresa with only your consent. On your way to talk to Theresa stop by the police station to pick up the tape recorder you can use and then when you are done talking to her you can drop it off at the police station. Did you get all that?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess I can do that" Ryan had this bad feeling, how come a few weeks ago he had no problem making out with her and now he couldn't even go talk to her  
  
The nurse left the room and Ryan was left alone with Marissa. Ryan took Marissa hand and started kissing it while looking into Marissa eyes.  
  
"I'll miss you" Ryan smiled he was so happy and now he had to leave and go see Theresa  
  
"I'll miss you too, but you'll be back in an hour or so. And it's not like I can do a lot even when you are here"  
  
"Well I'll be back as soon as possible, promise"  
  
Ryan leaned over her Marissa's bed and gave her a long passionate kiss, he didn't want to leave. He wanted this to stay this way forever.   
  
Ryan left the hospital room and made his way to the lobby. He figured it'd be quicker to take the stairs in case the elevator broke down and, he just wanted to get back to Marissa. He left the hospital and realized he had no clue where he had parked the car; there was so much confusion with Seth and Summer arriving and leaving. He didn't even know if the car was still in the parking lot.  
  
He eventually found the car; obviously Seth had found another way home. Ryan pulled up in front of the Crab Shack and walked in and noticed how crowded it was. How was he ever going to find Theresa in all the confusion? And then he saw here, exactly how he remembered her a few weeks ago, exactly how Marissa described her. Her back was to Ryan, she was busy waiting on a table but he was sure it was her.  
  
He slowly made his way across the restaurant and approached the table and tapped her on her shoulder  
  
"Theresa?"  
  
Theresa turned around at the sound of her name and was met by Ryan's face, he was just as she remembered as few weeks ago- that blond hair, his blue eyes, and those strong, muscular arms that hang at his side, how she wished to be back in those arms  
  
"Theresa?"   
  
Theresa was startled out of her day dreaming  
  
"Ryan Atwood, what are you doing here?"  
  
"We need to talk" 


End file.
